


Goodbye Willows

by jelisa_allen_2002



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelisa_allen_2002/pseuds/jelisa_allen_2002
Summary: this is how I think Catherine leaving the series should have gone.





	Goodbye Willows

Catherine is cleaning out her office when Nick walks in " hay Cath," Catherine smiles at him. Nick, Sara and Greg were the original CSI from the lab. Warrick's dead, Grissom's in Peru. Catherine looks at Nick. She says, " Nicky, you're an amazing CSI who has the heart of a lion. Don't let anyone tell you different" Catherine turns around the desk and hands Nick a Casino chip. Nick looks at it confused " if you ever need me to know that I am just a phone call away." Nick then walks out of Catherine's office.

After Catherine cleaned out her desk, she put back all the files. She was then headed to her locker as she took down pictures of Lindsay and the team from the 19 years of being at the lab.

As Catherine heads to the parking structure, she notices Sara walk into ballistics. Catherine leans against the door frame when Sara notices her in the room. She pushes off the door and takes a step towards her. " Sara, " Sara looks up, " we are going to miss you around here, you know " Catherine hugs Sara " Sara, I am going to miss you a lot. A piece of advice, see Grissom be happy with him. If this whole thing has taught me anything, it's to do what you want " Sara looks down because she knows Catherine is right " thanks, Cath."

Catherine had cleared her caseload and filed a few things away. She sees Greg on the phone. Greg hangs up the phone. He smiles and hugs Catherine, " thank you, I will never forget what you have taught me over the years" shes smiles " Greg, you're a great CSI. You will run the lab one day" she smiles and walks away.

Catherine walks out to her car Morgan's car is not starting, so Catherine offers Morgan a ride home. As Morgan and Catherine are almost to Morgans's place, when Catherine breaks the silence," you know you should give your dad a chance." Morgan looks up at Catherine " you know my father was Sam Bron, the famous mobster." morgan turns her head. "I didn't know he was my father until a few years ago when I contaminated evidence to run a DNA test." morgan was shocked she had known Catherine as a by-the-book top-notch investigator. Catherine continues, "But once I did find out, it's was fantastic to have him in my life. After he was murdered, I would give a lot for just one more conversation" Morgan looks at Catherine with pure surprise to Morgan Catherine had always seemed this amazing badass CSI who wouldn't make a mistake or jeopardize a case.

After Catherine dropped off Morgan, she headed home to pack for Quantico. 

The end


End file.
